


It's Just a Game!

by JXNELIE



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JXNELIE/pseuds/JXNELIE
Summary: Saeyoung is upset that Mc keeps beating him, but he could never stay mad at her.(A request I was given through my Tumblr mystichanjumin.tumblr.com)
Relationships: 707 - Relationship, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	It's Just a Game!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone for a while... hope you enjoy this!

"Saeyoung, open the door," Mc couldn't believe this was happening, "it's not a big deal!"

Mc waited a moment to see if Saeyoung would respond. She pressed her ear to the door of their bedroom and listened carefully. She could hear faint grumbling from the other side, but other than that it was pure silence. She tried knocking on the door one more time.

When she was met with silence she decided to change her approach to this situation. "Honestly, Saeyoung, it's not my fault I'm just better than you at this. I mean come on, let's be real here, I'm obviously the superior player," she pressed her ear to see if the taunt elicited the reaction she wanted. It did.

The door to the bedroom quickly opened revealing a certain red-haired man, "That is not true and you know it."

"Is that why I won eleven times in a row?" Mc looked up at him with a smug smile.

"That was just luck!"

"Eleven times in a row? Sure, love, sure it was."

"That's it! One more game!" Saeyoung walked passed Mc and make into the living room.

Mc smiled and shook her head before following Saeyoung. She truly loved this man, regardless of how childish he could be. Once she was in the living room she sat next to Saeyoung and picked up the controller one more time but she couldn't help teasing Saeyoung one more time, "Are you sure you don't want to pick a different game? Maybe that would help you out?"

"Oh, that's it! You're losing!"

Saeyoung started the game again. While they played Mc contemplated letting him win just so he could stop his tantrum, but she just couldn't let that happen. She stole a quick glance at Saeyoung, who was staring intently at the television screen and went in for the killing blow.

"How!" Saeyoung looked between Mc and the screen in disbelief. "How are you so good? Why didn't I know this?"

Mc shrugged, "You never asked?"

He dramatically threw himself against the couch, "The great 707 has finally met his match."

"You just noticed?" Mc teased as she scooted closer to Saeyoung.

He wrapped Mc in his arms and smiled down at her, "No, I already knew it."

Mc rested her head on Saeyoung's lap and looked up at him. He looked down at her and narrowed his eyes playfully, "I'm sure there's another game I could beat you in."

Mc raised an eyebrow, "You think so?"

Saeyoung repeated Mc mockingly while moving Mc so that she was sitting on his lap. He planted a kiss on Mc's cheek and she giggled. They spent half an hour in that position before Saeran walked into the living room. He looked at the pair and then went to turn around to go back into his room.

"Wait!" Saeyoung looked between his brother and Mc with a mischievous look that Mc was all too familiar with, "do you want to play?"

Saeran sighed, "Sure."

Mc and Saeyoung shared a look before they started the game again.


End file.
